Dakimakura
by Fic of Delusion
Summary: Summary: Sudah 1 minggu Natsu tidak menginap di apartemen Lucy / "Hoo... jadi begitu ya Natsu kau memiliki 'teman tidur' sekarang dan tidak menginap di apartemenku lagi..." ... "I-Itu kan?" ... "Jadi kau lebih memilih tidur dengan 'teman tidur' mu ini daripada aku?"


**Author Note**

Hai hai aku kembali lagi dengan Oneshot! hari ini. pasti sudah banyak yang menunggu fic keduaku ya 'kan? #MerasaPD (Padahal ga ada yang nungguin xD )

Oke langsung saja karna aku tidak suka basa-basi! :D

 **.**

 **Information**

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

Title: Dakimakura (Yang tidak tahu apa itu bisa cari di Google/Baca ini sampai selesai)

Rated: T (Buat jaga2) :D

Genre: Humor. Romance (Super sedikit)

Pairing: Natsu D x Lucy H

Summary: Sudah 1 minggu Natsu tidak menginap di apartemen Lucy / "Hoo... jadi begitu ya Natsu kau memiliki 'teman tidur' sekarang dan tidak menginap di apartemenku lagi..." ... "I-Itu kan!?" ... "Jadi kau lebih memilih tidur dengan 'teman tidur' mu ini daripada aku?"

Description: Oneshot. Typo (Maybe) OOC (Mungkin dibagian akhir)

Story Note: Ide ini muncul setelah aku melihat orang yang menjual Dakimakura di FB. Mungkin ini tidak terlalu lucu & romancenya kurang (Karna buatnya juga sekedar iseng) haha :v tapi masih bisa dinikmati lah :D

Italic/Miring = Berkata dalam hati

HURUF BESAR = Berteriak

 **.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **.**

Natsu dan Happy baru saja pulang dari misi saat mereka tiba di Magnolia menuju Guild jalanan terlihat sangat ramai tidak seperti biasanya

"Natsu aku duluan ya!" Kata Happy yang langsung terbang ke Guild meninggalkan Natsu

"SIALAN KAU HAPPY" Kesal Natsu

"Sial sebenarnya ada apa sih disini?" Gerutu Natsu

"Permisi" Natsu mulai memasuki kerumunan

"Permisi aku mau lawat"

"Permisi ak-..." Ujar Natsu terpotong ia melihat...

"...Itu kan benda yang Juvia berikan pada Gray nunggu lalu?" [#]

"Jika anda menyukai Fairy Tail anda harus memiliki benda-benda ini!" Ujar seorang penjaga toko di kiri. Natsu menoleh kiri dan melihat ada cangkir. mangkuk. gelas dll dengan gambar Fairy Tail

"Dakimakura Fairy Tail! Ada Salamander. Titania. Gray Fullbuster. Dan masih banyak lagi! Dan yang laku keras hari ini Mirajane! cepatlah beli sebelum kehabisan stok!" Ujar penjaga toko di sisi kanan.

"Jadi mereka semua berdesakan hanya karna ingin memiliki benda-benda ini?" Gumam Natsu sambil menerobos kerumunan menjuju toko di sebelah kanan

"MINGGIR MINGGIR AKU MAU LEWAT PERMISI PERMISI"

Dengan sedikit perjuangan akhirnya Natsu pun sampai didepan toko

"Ah kau kan... SALAMANDER?! KYAAAA NATSU DRAGNEEL ADA DISINIIIIIIIIIII" Ujar seorang gadis disamping Natsu lantas Natsu pun dikerumuni para gadis (Fans Natsu)

"HEY JANGAN MENGERUMUNIKU SEPERTI KALIAN SEDANG MEMPEREBUTKAN MAKANAN!" Semuanya pun langsung bersikap seperti biasa mengantri atau lebih tepatnya berdesakan!

"Apa yang anda cari? Dakimakura? Handuk? Atau Seprai?" Tanya penjaga toko

"Ah tidak aku hanya ingin bertanya tentang Da.. Daki... Dakidengkuran(?) itu" Kata Natsu semuanya langsung sweetdropped

"Dakimakura?" Tanya si penjaga lagi

"Ah ya daki apalah itu... sebenarnya benda apa itu?" Tanya Natsu

"Itu sebuah guling atau bantal peluk yang berbentuk seperti manusia atau hewan" Jelasnya

"Oh jadi untuk apa benda itu?" Tanya Natsu lagi

"Tentu saja sebagai teman tidur!" Ujar seorang gadis disamping Natsu

"Oh... Lalu kau mengantri hanya untuk benda seperti itu? memang apa bagusnya benda itu?" Tanya Natsu

"Dengan ini aku pasti tidur nyenyak setiap hari!" Ucap gadis itu sambil menujukan Dakimakura miliknya

"ITU AKU!?"

"Ya mulai sekarang aku akan selalu tidur bersama Natsu!" Kata Gadis sangat senang seraya berlari pulang

"Hah!?" Natsu hanya melongo melihat gadis itu

"Yah jadi begitulah Natsu-san. perempuan menyukai Dakimakura laki-laki sebagai teman tidur mereka dan laki-laki pasti memilih Dakimakura perempuan!" Kata penjaga toko

"Hmmm" Natsu menoleh ke kanan ke kiri melihat-lihat

"Aku beli ini!" Kata seorang pria disebelah kanan Natsu

"EZRAAAAAA..." Kaget Natsu

"Ya dia terlihat cantik bukan?" Jawab pria tadi

"Kau tidak tahu seperti apa dia sebenarnya..." Natsu bergidik ngeri membayangkan tidur bersama Erza...

Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh ya! Natsu membayangkan pasti ribut jika tidur dengan Erza. Bukan seperti yang ada di otak reader dan author haha

"Aku tidak peduli seperti apa dia atau yang orang lain katakan tapi bagiku dia sangat cantik dan tidurku pasti sangat nyaman jika bersama Erza" Bukan Erza asli ya! tapi Dakimakura Erza. jika tidur dengan Erza yang asli pasti K.O dalam semalam ahaha *plakk

"Kau benar-benar menyukai Erza ya?" Tanya Natsu

"Ya begitulah..." Memberikan sejumlah uang pada penjaga toko lalu...

"...Aku pergi dulu Salamander-san!" Pria itu langsung pergi setelah membayar

"Jadi mereka menganggap seolah-olah tidur ditemani dengan orangnya ya..." Kata Natsu

"Ya. jadi apa kau juga mau membeli? silakan dilihat-lihat dulu" Ucap penjaga toko

"Hmm... aku tidak butuh ben-..." Ucapan Natsu terpotong karna melihat sebuah...

"...UWAAAAH AKU MAU YANG ITU!" Menunjuk benda yang dia inginkan

"Yang itu?" Tanya penjaga toko

"Ya..." Lantas Natsu pun mengambilnya

"...Berapa harganya?"

"Etto... Begini saja akanku berikan gratis untukmu dengan 1 syarat bagaimana?"

"Apa syaratnya?"

"Aku ingin berfoto denganmu!" Kata penjaga toko itu

"Hanya itu?"

"Ya" Penjaga toko mengambil kamera [#2] dan meletakkannya di atas meja toko

"Baiklah" Jawab Natsu. pria itu berdiri disamping Natsu mengangkat dua jarinya membentuk huruf 'V' Sementara Natsu hanya tersenyum seperti biasa menunjukkan sedikit giginya

 **3**

 **2**

 **1**

 **Klik!**

Foto berhasil diambil

"WAAAAAAHH ini keren! Arigato Natsu-san akhirnya aku bisa berfoto denganmu!" Kata penjaga toko dengan mata berbinar-binar

"Ya. Sama-sama. kalau begitu sekarang ini milikku 'kan?" Menunjukan Dakimakura yang dia ambil tadi

"Tentu saja!" Jawab penjaga toko

"ARIGATO... AKU PERGI DULU JAA!" Katanya yang langsung melesat pergi menerobos kerumunan sambil tertawa-tawa...

 **.**

 **Satu Minggu Kemudian**

 **Apartemen Lucy**

 **.**

Lucy tengah duduk diatas kasurnya dia tampak berpikir

 _"Kemana 'dia' sebenarnya? Sudah seminggu ini 'dia' tidak datang kemari bukanya aku ingin 'dia' menginap disini aku hanya khawatir padanya. Ya khawatir pasti terjadi sesuatu padanya hingga tidak lagi menyukai kasur empuk ini..."_ Lucy merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur

 _"Disini... Biasanya 'dia' tidur disini"_ Lucy berguling ke kanan. Posisinya sekarang tengkurap ia merasakan sesuatu

"Bau ini..." Ia mulai menghirup

"...Nat...suuu" Gumamnya pelan ya dia Natsu sudah seminggu dia tidak menginap di apartemen Lucy

 _"Aku merinduka... Eh TIDAK TIDAK AKU TIDAK MERINDUKANNYA AKU HANYA MERASA ANEH DIA TIDAK MENGINAP DISINI!... Apartemen ini jadi sepi... Kenapa sih dia sebenarnya? Tadi Happy bilang dia hanya merasa lebih nyaman tidur dirumahnya sekarang... Ada apa di rumahnya? Apa kasur ini sudah tidak empuk lagi?..."_ Lucy menekan-nekan kasurnya

 _"...Tidak tidak ini masih empuk... Atau jangan-jangan dia membeli kasur baru? Ya mungkin saja tapi... Natsu itu bodoh tidak mungkin dia membuang uang makannya demi kasur! Dia lebih memilih menghabiskan uangnya untuk makan! Lihat saja cara makan itu..."_ Lucy tertawa pelan mengingat cara makan Natsu yang rakus seperti tidak makan selama 1 tahun(?) dan yang lebih aneh lagi berat badanya tidak bertambah! Kenapa bisa begitu ya? Ah sudahlah lupakan itu!

 _"...Mungkin dia memang membeli kasur baru... Eh tunggu jangan-jangan..."_ Lucy langsung bangun. duduk

"...Ah tidak tidak mungkin ada wanita... Hmm tapi tunggu dulu itu bisa saja terjadi bukan? Wanita itu menggoda Natsu lalu dia mengajak Natsu..." Ia langsung bangkit berlari ke rumah Natsu

"Aku harus melihatnya sekarang juga!" Gumamnya sambil terus berlari kencang

 **.**

 **Rumah Natsu**

 **.**

Terlihat sepi tapi lampunya masih menyala

 _"Rumahnya terlihat sepi..."_ Lucy mulai mengendap-ngendap membuka pintu pelan

.

 **Kreeeekk!**

"Tidak dikunci dan..." Didalam terlihat..

"...Berantakan seperti biasanya" Didalam terlihat sangat berantakan bahkan author tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya! jika reader benar-benar ingin tahu bisa baca Chapter Special: Selamat Datang Di Rumah Natsu. Atau nonton Fairy Tail: OVA 5. Yang banyak berisi 'Ehem' aku katakan Fan Service saja biar lebih aman xD CUKUP KEMBALI KE CERITA!

Lucy berjalan dengan pelan mengendap-ngendap sampai didepan kamar Natsu

 _"Pintunya tidak tertutup rapat"_ Terlihat lubang kecil dari atas sampai bawah di sisi kiri pintu

 _"Mungkin dugaanku memang benar tapi untuk memastikannya aku harus melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri!..."_ Lucy memposisikan matanya di lubang kiri pintu

 _"...Tidak terlihat apapun! ngggghhh tidak ada pilihan lain!"_ Lucy mendorong pintunya dengan sangat sangat pelan

 **chiitt!** pintunya ber-decit pelan

"SIAPA DISANA!?" Teriak Natsu dari dalam. Lucy tersentak kaget jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat ia langsung sembunyi di balik pintu memegangi dadanya yang... 'Ehem' lumayan... AH SUDAHLAH HENTIKAN ITU!

"Aneh sepertinya aku mendengar sesuatu..." Kata Natsu. sementara Lucy sibuk berdoa ia lupa kalau Natsu adalah Dragon Slayer yang memiliki pendengar dan penciuman yang tajam!

"...Hanya bau rumah ini saja yang tercium sepertinya hanya persaanku saja... Yosh waktunya tidur... Hmm dimana 'teman tidur' ku itu?" Kata Natsu. Lucy tersenyum lega rumah kotor ini menyelamatkannya

 _"Hoo... jadi begitu ya Natsu kau memiliki 'teman tidur' sekarang dan tidak menginap di apartemenku lagi... Aku ingin tahu wanita seperti apa 'dia' yang berani-beraninya mengambil Natsu-ku! Akan kutunggu 'dia' dan kupastikan 'dia' tidak akan mengodamu dan mengambilmu lagi dariku untuk selamanya!"_ Lucy Menggepalkan tangannya erat sambil menyeringai iblis

"Ah ini dia 'teman tidur' ku" Kata Natsu

 _"Apa!? 'dia' sudah didalam?"_ ia kembali mengintip dari lubang tadi yang sekarang semakin besar karna didorong tadi dan Lucy kini dapat melihat dengan jelas walau hanya kasur Natsu...

 **.**

 **Puk!**

Ada 'sesuatu' yang mendarat diatas kasur itu...

 _"I-Itu kan!?"_ Lucy melebarkan matanya melihat Dakimakura dirinya dengan pose yang... Errr menggoda seperti ingin dipeluk. Tapi untunglah itu masih memakai baju tidak seperti yang Juvia berikan pada Gray minggu lalu [#]

 _"Sudah kuduga Natsu memang tidak mesum... Tapi KENAPA DIA MEMILIH TIDUR DENGAN BENDA BODOH ITU DARIPADA AKU!?"_ Kesal Lucy. Natsu naik ke atas kasur lalu memeluk 'teman tidur' nya itu

"Haaahh... Ini empuk sekali..." Ia mulai merebahkan dirinya di kasur dan bersama 'teman tidur' nya itu

"...AHAHAHAHA... ini adalah teman tidur TERBAIK! AHAHAHAHA" Natsu mengeliat-geliat diatas kasur sambil tertawa kencang

 _"Apa katanya teman tidur TERBAIK?! jadi aku dikalahkan oleh bantal peluk BODOH ITU!?"_ Lucy mulai emosi

"Aku bisa memeluk Luce yang ini semalaman! Kalau Luce yang asli jangankan memeluknya. tidak sengaja menyentuhnya saja dia pasti akan memukulku TAPI..." Natsu bangkit duduk

"...LUCE YANG INI TIDAK AKAN MARAH BAHKAN AKU BISA MENYENTUHNYA DIBAGIAN MANA SAJA! AHAHAHAHA..." Natsu mulai meremas-remas dari mulai perut. muka. tangan. dada. bahkan sampai bagian bawah yang 'Ehem' tidak bisa disebutkan author demi keamanan fic ini hehe

 _"D-dia benar-benar menyukai benda terkutuk itu!"_ Emosi Lucy semakin memuncak

"Haaaaahh..." Natsu kembali tidur sambil memeluk erat Lucy-nya itu

"...Luce yang ini juga tidak akan pernah menendangku hingga jatuh dari kasur... Hehehe ini bahkan lebih baik dari Luce itu sendiri!" Gumamnya tapi Lucy bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas

 _"A-apa katanya lebih baik dariku!? NNNGGGAAAAAAHH... CUKUP!"_

.

 **BRAAAAAAAKK**

"Sudah kuduga ada orang disekitar sini.."

Natsu langsung bangkit berdiri

"SIAPA DISAN-" Teriakannya terpotong saat melihat Lucy Heartfilia yang asli atau lebih tepatnya Erza ke-2!

"A-ah ha-hai Luce..." Natsu ketakutan melihat Lucy yang menatapnya tajam dengan aura hitam pekat

"Berikan 'benda' itu padaku" Ucapnya dingin

"B-benda apa?" Natsu menyembunyikan hartanya(?) dibelakang. memegangnya dengan kedua tangan

"Yang ada di tanganmu itu" Kata Lucy sambil berjalan mendekat

"Apa tidak ada apa-apa lihat hehehe" Natsu menunjukkan tangan kanannya sambil tertawa kikuk

"Tangan kiri?" Natsu mengeluarkan tangan kirinya. tangan kanannya berada di belakang

"Ini tidak ada apa-apa hehehe"

"Kalau begitu tunjunkan kedua tanganmu" Dan dengan bodohnya menjulurkan kedua tangannya ke depan beserta yang di pegang

"Bagus!" Kata Lucy langsung mengambil benda jahannam(?) itu Natsu hanya bisa membatu menyadari kebodohannya sendiri

"Jadi kau lebih memilih tidur dengan 'teman tidur' mu ini daripada aku?" Tanya Lucy

"..." Natsu diam tidak tahu harus menjawab apa

"Baiklah aku hanya perlu..."

 **.**

 **SRRREEEEEEEEETTTTT!**

Lucy merobek tepat di benang tahitannya itu lalu menarik benangnya hingga ada lubang besar yang memperlihatkan isinya

"...Lihatlah 'teman tidur' bodohmu ini sekarang..." Lucy mengeluarkan isinya membuangnya keluar jendela benda itu terlihat lembek sekarang

"...Apa kau masih mau tidurnya?" Tanya Lucy

"Tidak" Jawab Natsu cepat

"Bagus!" Lucy membuang benda yang telah mengambil Natsu darinya itu keluar jendela

"Aku hanya perlu membeli yang baru" Kata Natsu

"Kau akan membeli lagi?"

"Tentu saja! tidur dengannya sangat nyama-" BLETAK! Lucy menjitak kepala Natsu

"ITTE! HEY APA YANG KA-" BLETAK!

"JADI KAU LEBIH MEMILIH BENDA NISTA ITU DARIPADA AKU?"

"Tentu sa-" BLETAK

"ITU SAK-" BLETAK BLETAK BLETAK Lucy terus menjitak kepala Natsu tanpa ampun

"Itte... Tetete... Apa sih salahku?" Tanya Natsu sambil memerangi kepalanya

"SALAHMU!? Kau bilang benda sialan itu lebih baik dijadikan teman tidur daripada aku itu PENGHINAAN!" Lucy menjambak rambut pink Natsu lalu menariknya

"Aku bisa membuktikan padamu bahwa AKU SEJUTA KALI lebih layak dijadikan teman tidur daripada BENDA TIDAK BERNYAWA itu!" Kata Lucy mulai menyeret Natsu

"HUUUUAAAHHHH...GOMENNASSSAAAAAIIIIIII!" Teriak Natsu namun...

"Aku sudah kehabisan maaf Natsu" Ucapnya dingin

"KUTARIK KATA-KATAKU TADI JADI-"

"Tidak! sudah terlambat untuk meminta maaf sekarang!" Lucy terus menyeret Natsu. sementara Natsu terus berontak tapi tetap tidak bisa lepas dari Erza ke-2

"Aneh dimana kucing itu?" Tanya Lucy yang sudah keluar dari rumah Natsu

"D-dia menginap di Fairy Hills b-bersama We-wendy" Jelas Natsu

"Hmm... Begitu ya..." Lucy menatap Natsu sambil menyeringai

"...Jadi aku sekarang bisa bebas 'menghukummu' tanpa gangguan dari kucing biru itu" Kata Lucy dengan suara yang menyeramkan

Glek! Natsu menelan ludahnya

"HUAAAA LEPASKAN AKU TOLONG! GOMENNASAAAAAIIIIII" Natsu terus berteriak-teriak meminta maaf. Sepanjang perjalanan

 **.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **.**

Mereka sudah sampai di sungai dekat apartemen Lucy

"Lucy-chan kau terlihat marah hari ini"

"Apa yang dilakukan Salamander padamu?" Kata dua orang diatas perahu

"DAIJOUBU! Aku hanya..." Jawab Lucy dengan senyum manisnya

"...Akan 'menghukum' atau 'memakan' si pinky ini!" Senyum itu langsung berubah menjadi senyum iblis

"LEPASKAN AKUUUU! SIAPA SAJA TOLOOOOONG!" Lucy membuka pintu apartemennya tangan kanan masih setia memegang 'mangsanya' itu menyeretnya masuk mengunci pintu. Sementara Natsu hampir menitikkan air matanya karna ketakutan dan kesakitan akibat dijambak plus bonus diseret Erza ke-2 hingga sampailah ia di kamar Lucy. tiba-tiba Lucy melemparnya

"WUAAAAHHH" Natsu memejamkan matanya

 **.**

 **Puk!**

Ia merasa lega mendarat diatas kasur yang empuk! Ini tapi sayang itu tak berlangsung lama saat membuka matanya ia langsung bergidik ngeri melihat Lucy Heartfilia yang menyilangkan tanganya di depan dada dengan wajah yang seolah mengatakan 'Aku akan memakanmu'

"Kupastikan kau tidak akan pernah melupakan hari ini!" Ucapnya seram sembari mendekat membuat Natsu gemetar setengah mati! Dia ingin berteriak tapi nafasnya sesak sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata dan pada akhirnya...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

 **The End**

 **[#] Episode 220/Chapter Special: 413 Days**

 **[#2] Pasti banyak yang bertanya-tanya kok bisa ada kamera? Ya pasti ada lah! Kalau tidak ada kamera tidak mungkin ada Majalah Mingguan Sorcerer!**

 **Author Note**

Aku sadar Lucy OOC dibagian akhir itu. Jujur aku bingung saat membuat endingnya hukuman seperti apa yang harus Lucy berikan pada Natsu? Karna otak sudah buntu ya sudah kubuat menggantung begitu saja! Mungkin ada saran dari reader? Bisa kirimkan lewat review atau PM. Mungkin aku akan buatkan sequelnya (Tapi ga janji ya) :D

 **HARGAILAH KARYA DAN KERJA KERAS ORANG DENGAN MEMBERIKAN REVIEW! TIDAK PEDULI ITU KRITIKAN/PUJIAN PANJANG/PENDEK! KARNA DENGAN REVIEW PENULIS AKAN TAHU JIKA ADA YANG MEMBACA CERITANYA!**


End file.
